


Подарок сакуры

by Chiisai_Kiseki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki
Summary: Если оказаться не в том месте не в то время, можно случайно подхватить древнее проклятие. Или подарок богини - смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.





	Подарок сакуры

**Author's Note:**

> Элементы ханахаки-АУ (ханахаки - болезнь, при которой больной откашливает цветы из-за неразделенной любви).  
> Написано на Haikyuu мини-ШВ 2017.

Кенма сидел на подстилке, скрестив ноги, и пытался отвлечься от громкого — слишком громкого — голоса Торы.  
Они с Куроо обсуждали планы команды на будущий год, и, кажется, Тора решил, что чем громче он будет говорить, тем убедительнее будут его аргументы. Куроо был чем-то недоволен и тоже все больше повышал голос. Они оба уже почти кричали, и Кенма совершенно не мог сосредоточиться на игре.  
Он вздохнул, уставился на Куроо и начал мысленно считать до десяти.  
На счет пять Куроо замолчал, на шесть — повернулся к Кенме, на семь — широко улыбнулся:  
— Можешь больше не убивать меня взглядом, я все понял, прикручиваем громкость. Но ты тоже мог бы высказаться. То, что ты не капитан, не значит, что Ямамото в одиночку будет все решать.  
«Тора не будет тебе потакать, как я», — это же он сказал сегодня утром, когда зашел за Кенмой.  
Это могло бы — должно было бы — прозвучать упреком, но в словах Куроо было только насмешливое тепло.  
Вообще-то он почти всегда говорил с Кенмой таким тоном. Но через несколько дней Куроо собирался съезжать на квартиру, чтобы жить рядом с университетом, и, может быть, из-за предстоящих перемен даже привычные вещи начинали казаться особенными.  
Или на Кенму плохо подействовали три дня почти непрерывного любования сакурой в компании товарищей по волейбольной команде, и в нем вдруг проснулась сентиментальность.  
Кенма собрался уже ответить, что никогда не подписывался что-то решать, но в горле запершило, и вместо того, чтобы огрызнуться, Кенма закашлялся, а потом — чихнул. Куроо засмеялся:  
— Это чтобы ты не спорил. И как сакура, вкусная?  
— Что? — Кенма машинально облизнул губы.  
Куроо демонстративно закатил глаза и, наклонившись, осторожно снял с губы Кенмы влажный лепесток.  
— Ничего не замечаешь, да?  
Тут же подул ветер, и на них посыпался целый лепестковый дождь. Дерево, под которым они устроились, уже отцветало.  
— А у тебя теперь все волосы в сакуре, — подчеркнуто равнодушно заметил Кенма.  
— Подумаешь, — Куроо отряхнул челку, а потом наклонился к нему и шепнул:  
— А ты вчера вообще потерялся и заснул черте где.  
Кенма поджал губы.  
Он всегда легко застревал где-то, но вчерашний случай был по-настоящему глупым.

На карте территория храмового парка казалась совсем небольшой, а схема выглядела простой и понятной. Поэтому Кенма спокойно отошел от Куроо и остальных и свернул на одну из боковых дорожек. Шоё просил пофотографировать сакуру, чтобы «сравнить, где круче цветет». Кенма как раз заметил в стороне верхушку дерева, цветы которого казались заметно ярче, чем у остальных. Если потом побаловаться с настройками снимка, контраст получится вообще отличный.  
Оказалось, что по прямой дорожке до дерева не добраться, и Кенме пришлось свернуть еще несколько раз, но он тогда нисколько об этом не пожалел. Вблизи стало видно, что у этой сакуры не только более насыщенно-розовые лепестки, чем у ее соседок, но и ствол и ветки выглядели почти красными по сравнению с остальными деревьями.  
Правда, в нескольких метрах от этих сакур почему-то стояла невысокая, по колено Кенме, оградка и табличка «Пожалуйста, не подходите к деревьям». Кенма покрутился рядом, пытаясь выбрать хороший ракурс, но ничего не получалось. Он отлично видел, где нужно встать, чтобы получился хороший снимок, — но для этого нужно было подойти ближе.  
Кенма осмотрелся. Рядом никого не было, так что вряд ли его кто-то успеет заметить и отругать. Он переступил через ограду, подошел еще на несколько шагов — да, вот так было гораздо лучше.  
Кенма включил камеру на телефоне и сделал пару кадров. Даже без обработки выглядело круто, и он решил сразу отправить одну из фотографий Шоё. Сеть почему-то не ловила. Это удивило, потому что у входа в храм Кенма обратил внимание, что сигнал был отличный.  
Нужно было возвращаться и искать остальных, здесь делать было больше нечего. Так Кенма решил, — и тут же почувствовал, как резко закружилась голова. Он пошатнулся, и ему пришлось почти вцепиться в сакуру, возле которой он стоял.  
Нужно было утром послушать Куроо и нормально позавтракать. Сейчас он постоит немного, подождет, пока в голове прояснится, и пойдет искать Куроо, который, конечно, взял с собой и бенто, и наверняка какие-нибудь шоколадные батончики.  
Кенма присел на землю — ну и что, что холодная, он всего на минутку, — прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул — и провалился в сон.  
Во сне он тоже сидел под деревом, только тень от сакуры стала темнее и плотнее, и от нее — Кенма откуда-то знал, что именно из-за этого — было тяжело дышать. Он попытался встать, но тени ожили, стали объемными и начали сплетаться вокруг него в кокон. Кенма знал, что должен встать и уйти, но не мог пошевелиться.  
— Кенма!  
Кенма вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Он что, вот так просто отключился?  
— Кенма!  
Кенма быстро поднялся — голова больше не кружилась.  
— Я здесь! — крикнул он.  
Куроо показался из-за поворота. Вид у него был рассерженный.  
— Я тебе пытался дозвониться, а у тебя телефон отключен. Что ты здесь вообще забыл?  
Тут Куроо заметил табличку и ограду и понизил голос:  
— Иди быстро ко мне. Мы тебя совсем потеряли, так что сейчас сюда еще один из работников парка подойдет, он помогал искать.  
Кенма как раз успел переступить через ограждение, когда к ним свернул и тот самый работник, о котором говорил Куроо, — высокий немолодой мужчина.  
— Выбрали вы место, где играть в прятки, — недовольно сказал он.  
— Извините, — ответил Куроо.  
— Извините, — эхом отозвался Кенма.  
Мужчина подозрительно глянул на Кенму, потом на желтую табличку «Не подходить», но больше ничего говорить им не стал.  
Когда он ушел, Куроо спросил:  
— Почему ты вообще здесь застрял и не отзывался? Я не только дозвониться, я и дозваться тебя не мог.  
— Я задремал, — буркнул Кенма.  
Куроо изумленно уставился на него.  
— Ты серьезно, что ли? Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?  
Он потянулся ко лбу Кенмы, но тот отшатнулся:  
— Нет у меня температуры. Я просто, ну, устал. Присел отдохнуть. Не выспался, наверное.  
— Прекращай уже сидеть по ночам с приставкой, — покачал головой Куроо. — А если теперь простудишься?  
— Не простужусь.  
Сильнее всего Кенме сейчас хотелось прекратить разговор и больше не вспоминать ни эту глупую ситуацию, ни храм, ни — особенно — сон, от которого ему до сих пор было не по себе.  
Куроо вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Только протянул Кенме руку:  
— Идем к нашим? Не хочу тебя снова потерять.  
Кенма кивнул. Когда Куроо сжал его пальцы, сонная муть отступила совсем.

Прошла почти неделя.  
Кенма крутил в руках приставку и раздумывал, какую игру выбрать, чтобы занять пару часов перед сном. Занятия начинались еще не завтра, но Куроо успел уже раз пять напомнить, что в выпускном классе высыпаться очень важно, и во время учебы приставка после десяти вечера должна быть под запретом.  
Куроо.  
Гораздо больше Кенме хотелось сейчас позвонить ему и слушать, как тот болтает о какой-нибудь ерунде. Они так делали, когда родители Куроо требовали, чтобы он шел домой и имел хоть каплю совести не проводить все вечера у соседей.  
Обычно через полчаса, иногда — час телефон Кенмы оживал знакомой мелодией, и Куроо жаловался, что это просто маме было нужно, чтобы он помог ей по дому, могла бы так и сказать, а потом отпустить обратно, Козуме-сан же никогда не сердилась, что он у них засиживался.  
Такие звонки затягивались на час, а то и дольше, и Куроо и правда было бы проще вернуться, но он никогда так не делал.  
Когда Кенма однажды спросил его об этом, Куроо нахмурился, а потом нехотя пояснил:  
— Ну, с телефоном просто получается, что мы вроде как можем оставаться вместе, даже когда не рядом. А когда я сижу у тебя — так каждый дурак сможет.  
Это было странное объяснение, но Кенма понял.  
Вместе — даже когда не рядом. Интересно, у них это получится теперь, когда Куроо уезжает в университет?  
— Эй! — дверь комнаты распахнулась так громко, что Кенма чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
Так делал только Куроо.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Раз я завтра уезжаю, — заявил Куроо, — то сегодня ночую у тебя.  
Кенма почувствовал, как в груди вспыхивает и разливается тепло: Куро пришел. Куро хочет побыть вместе перед отъездом. Если бы он не стеснялся выражать эмоции, как Шоё, то, наверное, запрыгал бы от восторга и кинулся Куроо на шею. Кенма так не умел, поэтому только сказал:  
— Ясно. Достать футон?  
— Доставай два и стели рядом, — велел Куроо. — Будем нарушать режим и болтать, пока ты не отключишься.  
— Раскомандовался, — буркнул Кенма.  
Когда-то давно, в детстве, они делали так постоянно. Куроо любил говорить обо всем подряд, Кенма любил слушать.  
Потом совместные ночевки стали реже. Кенма начал замечать, что Куроо приходит болтать ни о чем, когда его что-то тревожит. Кенма через какое-то время придвигался поближе и трогал Куроо за руку, иногда — сжимал его пальцы. Их личный сигнал: я здесь. Я с тобой.  
Куроо вздыхал и переходил к важному. Кенма слушал и никогда не перебивал. Давать советы он не очень-то умел, но, кажется, Куроо устраивало просто то, что Кенма молча был рядом.  
Сегодня его тоже что-то тревожило?  
Куроо полез в шкаф.  
— Слушай, сколько тут вообще моих футболок?  
— Ты же их не забираешь никогда, — пожал плечами Кенма.  
— Мог бы сам занести, лентяй, — упрекнул его Куроо.  
Кенма фыркнул и пошел за футонами.  
То, что вещи незаметно расползались между двумя домами, тоже было обычным делом. Волейбольные журналы и игры, комиксы и цветные маркеры, учебники и футболки — если Кенма не мог найти что-то в своей комнате, то сначала шел к Куроо, а уже потом — продолжал искать в своем доме, и Куроо делал точно так же.  
И две недели назад Кенма точно оставил у Куроо свой словарь, который принес, когда они вместе готовились к тестам. Футболки, значит, Кенма должен был ему отнести, — а сам-то?  
Вытаскивая запасное одеяло из бельевого шкафа, Кенма решил, что про словарь напоминать не будет. Пусть сам потом найдет и немножко помучается совестью, что не вернул полезную книгу.  
Когда он вернулся в комнату, нагруженный стопкой постельного белья, Куроо что-то передвигал на книжной полке.  
— Не хочешь помочь? — поинтересовался Кенма.  
— А? Да, конечно. Я тут кое-что ставил на место, — Куроо повернулся к нему, широко улыбаясь. Он был явно очень доволен собой.  
На полке, между учебниками английского и японского, стоял тот самый словарь, о котором только что вспомнил Кенма.  
— О. Я думал, ты забыл.  
— Ну давай, — протянул Куроо, — скажи честно. «Я надеялся, что ты забыл». У тебя сейчас потрясающе разочарованная физиономия.  
— Ничего подобного, — Кенма отвернулся, чувствуя, что краснеет. Ну вот почему Куроо всегда замечал такие вещи?  
— Я же знаю тебя, как свои пять пальцев. А ты меня, получается, нет.  
— Почему это? — Кенма даже растерялся от такого заявления.  
— Потому, — пояснил Куроо, забирая у него стопку из одеяла и простыней, — что я не забываю ничего по-настоящему важного.  
— Себя похвалить, ага, — закатил глаза Кенма.  
— Это, между прочим, как раз очень важно!  
Они вместе разложили и застелили футоны. Кенма погасил свет и забрался под одеяло. Куроо какое-то время молча лежал, заложив руки за голову, и смотрел в потолок. Потом резко вздохнул.  
— Если честно, я думал, что будет проще.  
— Проще? — переспросил Кенма.  
— Ну знаешь, — Куроо наконец повернулся к нему, — мне казалось, что я буду больше рад уезжать. Начало самостоятельной жизни и все такое, это же однозначно круто. А я вместо этого все время думаю, как странно, что мы с тобой не будем видеться каждый день.  
Он помолчал несколько секунд, а потом продолжил:  
— Я уже даже начал сомневаться, может, зря я съезжаю. В универ, конечно, добираться отсюда очень долго, зато вечером мы бы вместе делали домашние задания. И, — тут Куроо усмехнулся, — я бы смог продолжать будить тебя на тренировки.  
Кенма закусил губу. Больше всего ему хотелось сказать: «Так не съезжай», но Куроо пришел не за этим.  
Куроо протянул руку и положил ее на край футона Кенмы ладонью вверх. Кенма тоже вытащил руку из одеяльного кокона и накрыл ладонью ладонь Куроо. И, хотя в комнате было темно, все равно увидел, как тот улыбнулся.  
— Эй, — в темноте шепот прозвучал так странно, что у Кенмы по руке пробежали мурашки. — Ты же тоже пойдешь в универ. Переедешь ко мне, когда поступишь?  
— Ага, — отозвался Кенма. Он сам не понимал, почему от этих слов сердце забилось часто-часто, а щеки запылали.  
— Круто, — Куроо тихо засмеялся и пощекотал Кенме ладонь. — Спасибо.  
«За что?» хотел спросить Кенма, но вместо этого натянул одеяло на самый нос.  
— Теперь давай спать, — Куроо сжал пальцы Кенмы и убрал руку. — Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, — отозвался Кенма.  
Сердце продолжало стучать где-то в горле и все никак не хотело успокаиваться.

На тренировке в первый учебный день обсуждали планы на год. В клуб нужно было привлечь новых участников, составить график тренировок, и обязательно — так с горящими глазами заявлял Ямамото — найти им менеджера.  
Кенму вполне устраивало, что в первый день после торжественного выступления директора и пары уроков Тора решил не устраивать им разминку, а обсудить организационные вопросы. Можно было слушать его вполуха, уставившись в приставку.  
Кенма уже успел пройти четыре уровня, когда Ямамото объявил:  
— Не сегодня все. Завтра утром тренировку начинаем в семь, и не смейте опаздывать. Слышал, Лев? Кенма, тебя это тоже касается!  
Кенма вздохнул. Когда на него так прикрикивал Куроо, это почему-то раздражало намного меньше. На слова Торы хотелось огрызнуться, но Кенма сдержался.  
Ямамото подошел к нему и, замявшись, сказал:  
— Извини, что я так резко.  
— Все нормально, ты капитан, — Кенма пожал плечами. Очень во многих командах капитаны повышают голос, а Ямамото вообще был сам по себе громким. Было бы глупо на него обижаться.  
— Пообедаем все вместе?  
Лев и Инуока уже топтались у дверей спортзала с сумками. Кенма кивнул. День стоял солнечный, и они решили расположиться на школьном дворе. Сакура уже начинала отцветать, и столы на улице были усыпаны розовыми лепестками.  
Уже через пять минут Кенме стало ясно, что спокойного обеда не получится. Ямамото хотел продолжать говорить. О графике тренировок («Куроо оставил мне свои записи, но я тоже кое-что придумал!»), о рекламе клуба («Я виделся с Яку, и Акане передала листовки, которые она для нас сделала») и, конечно, о менеджере («Кенма, с тобой в одном классе в этом году Изуми-сан, она приходила за нас болеть, может, позовешь ее?»).  
— Нормально мы справляемся и без менеджера, — возразил Кенма. Ему не хотелось никого звать.  
— Да какое там нормально! — возмутился Ямамото. — А кто нас будет вдохновлять на подвиги? Кто будет распалять наши сердца на пути к победе? Чей образ будет услаждать…  
Кенма закатил глаза.  
— Так Кенма-сан же! — весело заявил Инуока. — Нам не нужен менеджер, у нас есть мозг! Мы же кровь, бегущая по венам, и все такое.  
— Ничего вы не понимаете, — буркнул Ямамото. — Еще и издеваетесь.  
— Нужно искать менеджера среди первогодок, — уверенно заявил Лев. — Нам нужна маленькая и милая менеджер, как у Карасуно. И она будет рисовать плакаты «Вперед, Лев, ас Некомы!»  
— С чего это вдруг, — Ямамото немедленно начал заводиться, — «вперед, Лев»?  
— Не просто Лев, а ас Некомы!  
Кенма вспомнил, как они с Куроо год назад обсуждали, нужно ли им кого-то искать.  
Куроо сказал тогда: «Не вижу смысла зазывать. Если кто-то увлекается волейболом и верит в нашу команду, то она придет сама. А ходить и упрашивать, просто чтобы у нас был менеджер… Это как-то даже глупо».  
С Куроо они обходились без плакатов, без того, чтобы кто-то приносил им бутылки с водой и полотенца и внимательно следил за игрой. И вдохновения им тоже хватало — потому что Куроо умел вдохновлять. Пусть даже кричалку им он придумал дурацкую.  
Куроо.  
Кенма почувствовал неожиданную тяжесть в груди, а потом в горле запершило, и он закашлялся — да так, что согнулся пополам и на глазах выступили слезы.  
— Кенма!  
— Кенма-сан!  
— Кенма, ты что, подавился?  
Кашель отступил так же резко, как и начался.  
— Все в порядке, — Кенма выпрямился. — Кажется, правда подавился.  
— Нужно? — Инуока протянул ему бумажный платок.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Кенма. Стер выступившие слезы, промокнул рот. Что-то прилипло на языке, и Кенма попытался убрать это «что-то».  
На платке был лепесток сакуры. Ярко-розовый, гораздо темнее, чем те, что цвели в школьном дворе.  
Ямамото заметил и покачал головой:  
— Везде эта сакура. У тебя на нее аллергии нет случайно?  
— А бывает аллергия на сакуру? — удивился Лев.  
— На все бывает, наверное, — рассудительно отозвался Инуока.  
Кенма смял платок. В горле больше не першило, но тяжесть в груди почему-то не проходила.

«Никогда больше не соглашусь подменять несколько смен подряд!»  
На наклейке, которой Куроо дополнил сообщение, был распластавшийся в изнеможении черный кот. Наборы наклеек с этим черным котом были у Куроо самыми любимыми, и Кенма уже успел запомнить большую часть из них.  
Он отложил телефон и попытался снова начать читать, но учеба не лезла в голову.  
Погода на Золотую неделю в этом году стояла отличная, родители улетели на Окинаву и хотели взять Кенму с собой. Кенма отказался и теперь пытался понять, зачем.  
За прошедший месяц они с Куроо виделись всего два раза, и оба раза получились какими-то скомканными. В первый Куроо заезжал к родителям за какими-то вещами и заглянул к Кенме всего на полчаса. Он торопился и беспокоился, разговор не особо клеился, и, хотя потом Куроо прислал виноватый смайлик, от встречи остался странный осадок.  
Хотя как все могло пройти гладко, если на вопрос «Как ты?» ответить честно было просто невозможно.  
Кенма сам не ожидал, что будет так скучать, — и что без Куроо будет настолько тоскливо, что иногда становилось буквально больно дышать.  
Такие вещи не говорят при встрече старым друзьям. Наверное. Не то чтобы у Кенмы было так много «старых друзей».  
Он бездумно перелистнул еще несколько страниц и закрыл учебник. До тестов еще есть время, а раз Куроо занят, ему остается только играть. Еще через полчаса стало ясно, что игра тоже не помогает отвлечься. В тот же момент телефон снова мигнул сообщением.  
Кенма лег на кровать и развернул окно с перепиской.  
«Ямада просто невыносимый. Сидел тут в подсобке с телефоном, пока я бегал разносил заказы».  
Кенма улыбнулся. Куроо уже не в первый раз жаловался ему на этого Ямаду, который подрабатывал в том же кафе. А Кенма до сих пор не мог себе представить Куроо, работающего официантом. Хотя почему нет? Он всегда был ответственным, когда хотел — вежливым. На втором году учебы в старшей школе их класс даже организовал кафе во время летнего фестиваля, и Куроо тогда отлично справился.  
А на второй день попросил Кенму соврать, что у их команды срочная тренировка, чтобы больше в это кафе не возвращаться.  
«Нужно искать другую подработку. Здесь даже яблочный пирог никуда не годный, какой смысл работать в таком месте?»  
«Можно подумать, ты пошел работать ради яблочного пирога», — написал Кенма, нажал «отправить» и закрыл глаза. Конечно, то, что Куроо написал про яблочный пирог, не значило ничего особенного, но Кенме почему-то хотелось улыбаться.  
Телефон мигнул новым сообщением.  
«Конечно, нет. Но яблочный пирог — это мог бы быть хоть какой-то аргумент! Хороший яблочный пирог значит, что место не совсем пропащее».  
«Не совсем пропащее место». Так Куроо сказал во время одной невыносимо скучной школьной поездки, куда они отправились всей командой.  
Кенма тогда не отрывался от приставки и даже не пытался делать вид, что ему интересно. Куроо зевал, Ямамото умудрился застрять в какой-то сувенирной лавке и потеряться, а потом поругаться с местными мальчишками, и они чуть не затеяли драку. Поездка получилась ужасной.  
А в кафе на автобусной станции был фантастически вкусный яблочный пирог. У Кенмы, наверное, был очень довольный вид, когда он расправлялся с третьей порцией этого пирога, потому что Куроо смеялся и говорил, что ради такого стоило ехать на эту дурацкую экскурсию.  
«Зато сейчас закончится мое рабство, и следующие выходные будут свободны».  
Еще одно сообщение от Куроо.  
Кенма хотел уже написать: «Приезжай тогда», но не успел.  
«Мы планируем устроить что-то вроде маленького тренировочного лагеря. Наш кэп дружит с народом еще из пары универов, они такое организовывают уже третий год подряд. Это неофициально, так что там не только волейбол будет». И хохочущий смайлик — похоже, Куроо считал включение в планы «не только волейбола» невероятно смешным.  
Кенма перевернулся на живот и уткнулся носом в подушку. Настроение тут же испортилось.  
Сам виноват. Если бы написал раньше, Куроо бы приехал. Наверное.  
Вот это было самым худшим.  
Раньше Кенма считал их дружбу с Куроо и то, что они вроде как всегда были друг для друга на первом месте, чем-то будничным и привычным.  
Это Куро — и он заходил за ним перед тренировкой, будил в метро, заказывал правильный чай в кафе и находил нужные слова, когда Кенма хандрил.  
А теперь у них остались только звонки по скайпу и сообщения в телефоне, которые не помогали. Кенма помнил, что Куроо сказал тогда перед отъездом, но уже сейчас, спустя чуть больше месяца, не знал, повторил ли бы это Куроо снова.  
Кенма часто беспокоился из-за самых разных вещей, он во многом не был уверен, но это никогда не касалось Куроо.  
Как так получилось, что сейчас он больше всего сомневался и хандрил из-за лучшего друга?  
«Да что же со мной такое?»  
А еще эти странные сны.  
Во сне Кенма стоял под сакурой. Тени от ее ветвей накрывали его, но когда Кенма пытался шевельнуться, оказывалось, что тени скорее похожи на щупальца. Они оплетали запястья, захлестывали горло петлей, не давали отойти.  
А в нескольких метрах от Кенмы, залитый неестественно ярким солнечным светом, стоял Куроо. Он говорил с кем-то, смеялся, хлопал кого-то по плечу — люди рядом с Куроо всегда были безликими тенями, и Кенма не узнавал ни одну из них.  
Кенма пытался позвать Куроо, но голос его не слушался, а тени начинали шевелиться. Удавка на шее сжималась, Кенма начинал задыхаться — и просыпался.  
Горло опять сжало спазмом, подступил кашель.  
А потом телефон снова ожил:  
«Я приеду в следующее воскресенье днем. Ты же не будешь занят? Приставка не считается!»  
Кенма почувствовал, как его отпускает.

На следующих выходных Куроо не приехал.  
В субботу, сразу после тренировки, Кенма засел за домашнее задание. Он не сомневался, что при встрече Куроо начнет с того, что спросит, как обстоят дела с учебой. Куро любил изображать из себя ответственного старшего брата, хотя сам точно так же иногда отлынивал и откладывал самые скучные задания на последний момент. Но если Кенма оставит что-то из заданий на завтра, Куроо непременно захочет ему помогать — и их встреча получится ни о чем. Кенма сам толком не мог сказать, почему ему настолько этого не хотелось. Ему просто было очень важно, чтобы время на двоих, которого у них с Куроо стало так мало, не было потрачено на бытовую ерунду.  
Хотя можно подумать, у него были какие-то другие хорошие идеи!  
Кенма вздохнул и закусил карандаш. Задание по английскому, над которым он сидел уже второй час, было не столько сложным, сколько длинным и невыносимо нудным. Если бы получилось сосредоточиться, он бы наверняка его уже закончил, вот только сосредоточиться как раз и не получалось. А еще оставались история и математика, а на часах была уже половина восьмого.  
Завибрировал телефон, и Кенма вздрогнул от неожиданности. На экране высветилось имя Куроо, и Кенма еще несколько секунд тупо смотрел на знакомые иероглифы, прежде чем принять вызов.  
Сегодня вечером у Куроо еще должен был быть его «тренировочный лагерь». Что-то пошло не так?  
— Привет.  
Голос в трубке был хриплым.  
— Привет, — Кенма отодвинул учебник.  
— Слушай, — Куроо вздохнул. — Извини, завтра ничего не получится.  
Он закашлялся, и Кенме стало очевидно, что не получилось и с прочими планами на выходные. Куроо болел редко, обычно недолго, но всегда — неприятно, с высокой температурой и полным комплектом простудных симптомов, выкрученных на максимум.  
— Не представляю, где я успел подцепить эту заразу. Похоже, на работе. Ямада слег за день до меня, — Куроо попытался фыркнуть, и тут же захлебнулся новым приступом кашля.  
Кенма крепче сжал трубку.  
— Ты там как? Может, мне приехать?  
— Кенма-а, — Куроо засмеялся. — Ты даешь. До меня ехать больше двух часов. Но я тронут, спасибо.  
— Это «спасибо да» или «спасибо нет»? — уточнил Кенма.  
Куроо ответил не сразу.  
— Знаешь, — в его голосе было явное сожаление, — я был бы рад. Но это слишком долго, слишком много мороки, а ты еще и заразишься, потому что гадость ужасно прилипчивая.  
— А как же ты? — тихо спросил Кенма.  
— Да есть тут кому за мной ухаживать… Ай! Ну вот какого?  
Это уже явно адресовалось не Кенме.  
— Кенма-кун? Извини, что прервал.  
— Добрый вечер, Дайчи-сан.  
Ну конечно, за Куроо было кому ухаживать. Кенма ничуть не сомневался, что Савамура Дайчи отлично справится с одним больным Куроо Тецуро — раз уж справлялся со всей командой Карасуно. К тому же они учились в одном университете, снимали жилье по соседству, и неудивительно, что он пришел помочь. И все равно что-то царапнуло.  
— Больному, — голос Дайчи в трубке звучал вполне бодро, — вообще-то прописали постельный режим, спать и не дергаться, и я обещал ему, что сам тебе напишу. Но, как видишь, мне он не доверяет.  
— Спасибо, что заботитесь о нем, Дайчи-сан.  
Наверное, это прозвучало ужасно формально — уж точно слишком формально для Кенмы.  
— Эээ, да не за что, — кажется, Дайчи растерялся от такого тона, и Кенме стало совсем неуютно.  
— До свидания.  
Он нажал кнопку сброса. Глупо было чувствовать себя разочарованным и уж тем более обиженным — Куро же заболел не нарочно, — но Кенма все равно чувствовал. Видеться так редко, проводить вместе так мало времени оказалось куда тяжелее, чем он предполагал.  
Все — и ребята из команды, и тренер, и даже мама — считали, что Кенме будет трудно без постоянной ненавязчивой опеки. Что сам он будет просыпать утренние тренировки, забывать брать с собой обед и лениться делать скучные домашние задания. Только как раз это было легко. Завести будильник, забрать из холодильника коробку с бенто, даже посидеть лишние полчаса над учебником — с этим справился бы любой дурак. У Кенмы все отлично получалось.  
И он не мог понять, почему без Куроо рядом все было настолько не так.  
Кенма попытался глубоко вдохнуть и испугался, когда понял, что у него не получается, как будто грудь что-то сдавливает. Он всхлипнул, поперхнулся, закашлялся и не мог остановиться минут пять. В горле першило, саднило и будто что-то мешало. Наверное, стоило прополоскать.  
И, конечно, Кенме показалось, что когда он выплюнул воду, в раковине мелькнуло что-то розовое, похожее то ли на мелкие обрывки бумаги, то ли на цветочные лепестки.

Прошло еще пару недель.  
Тем утром Кенма чувствовал себя вполне бодро — даже непривычно бодро для человека, который терпеть не может рано просыпаться. Наверное, сказывалось то, что он приучал себя соблюдать режим, и спустя месяц вставать на утренние тренировки стало, конечно, не легко, но уже вполне выносимо. Ему даже не хотелось запустить чем-нибудь тяжелым в Льва, который громко болтал, суетился и, пока они переодевались, успел пять раз попросить Кенму потренировать с ним подачи и еще три — подоставал его с «ну у меня же уже круто получается, правда?» Кенма даже смог удержаться и не сказать на это что-то ехидное, чем отдельно гордился.  
Вчера, когда они говорили по скайпу, Куроо попросил его, чтобы он был со Львом помягче.  
«Он хоть и шумит, но ему нужно, чтобы в него верили. И очень важно, что ты о нем думаешь. Так что не слишком его там обижай».  
— Мог бы и обо мне побеспокоиться, — Кенма подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них носом. Пусть, значит, Лев его достает?  
— А тебя и так все в команде любят, мне не о чем беспокоиться, — Куроо улыбнулся.  
Наверное, Кенма сам это придумал, но улыбка Куроо показалась ему какой-то особенно теплой, и он чуть не ляпнул «А ты?», но вовремя прикусил язык. Расстояние действовало на него совершенно по-дурацки. Кенма почувствовал, что краснеет, опустил голову еще ниже и занавесился челкой. Куроо засмеялся и, наверное, хотел сказать что-то еще, но на фоне послышался шум открывающейся двери, а потом — «Хэй-хэй-хэй!», которое нельзя было ни с чем спутать.  
— Эй! Я тебя только через полчаса жду! — возмутился Куроо.  
— Мне было нечего делать… О, привет, Кенма! — Бокуто заглянул в камеру. — Болтаете?  
Куроо пихнул его в плечо:  
— Дай договорить! — и, уже обращаясь к Кенме: — Извини, я ему обещал помочь с одним заданием.  
— Все нормально, — отозвался Кенма. — До завтра тогда?  
— Ага, до завтра.  
Но прежде чем отключиться, Куроо наклонился к монитору и шепнул:  
— Я ужасно соскучился. Просто чтобы ты знал.  
И тут же закончил звонок.  
Наверное, это было глупо, но Кенма почувствовал себя ужасно счастливым. Может быть, поэтому и утро началось так хорошо.  
Вот только это «хорошо» быстро закончилось.  
Во время пробежек Кенма, как и раньше, оставался в хвосте. Его это вполне устраивало, к тому же, если отстать, можно было не слушать покрикивания Ямамото, который считал, что так «подбадривает» команду. На общий темп у Кенмы всегда не хватало дыхания, и когда он пару раз пытался бежать вровень с остальными, то потом еще по полчаса не мог отдышаться — и ни о какой нормальной тренировке речи уже не шло. Они говорили об этом с Куроо, но решили, что раз на играх это не сказывается, то ничего страшного, что Кенма бегает не слишком быстро. Они же не в эстафетах участвуют.  
Но сегодня Кенма впервые почувствовал, что не получается держать даже свой обычный темп. Почти сразу стало не хватать воздуха. Он попробовал выровнять дыхание — но ничего не получилось. Кенма остановился, глубоко вдохнул — и понял, что еле держится на ногах, а в глазах темнеет, как будто ему не хватает кислорода.  
Он опустился на траву и пожалел, что у него нет с собой воды — может, это хоть немного бы помогло.  
— Кенма!  
Ямамото заметил, что Кенма не просто отстал, и теперь бежал к нему вместе с Инуокой.  
— Кенма! Ты в порядке? Что случилось?  
— Голова закружилась, — Кенма снова попытался вдохнуть поглубже. — Но вроде уже все нормально.  
Ямамото протянул ему руку:  
— Давай помогу. Ух, ты меня напугал.  
— Извини, — Кенма попытался подняться, но все снова поплыло — и он отключился.  
Пришел в себя он от того, что на него брызгали холодной водой. Кенма вздрогнул, открыл глаза — и понял, что лежит на траве, а вокруг собралась вся команда.  
— Кенма-сан! — закричал Лев.  
Кенма поморщился, и Ямамото тут же шикнул на Льва: «Не ори», — а потом обернулся к Кенме:  
— Ты как?  
— Нормально, — Кенма попытался подняться.  
— Ты не сильно шустро, — Ямамото подхватил его за руку, закинул руку себе на плечо, чтобы Кенма опирался на него, и поднялся вместе с ним.  
— Тора, да я в порядке… — начал Кенма, но Ямамото оборвал его:  
— Я тебя сейчас отведу в медпункт, там и скажут, в порядке ты или нет. Продолжайте пробежку!  
— Я правда в порядке, — повторил Кенма, хотя и сам не был так уж в этом уверен. Голова вроде больше не кружилась, но ощущение, что воздуха не хватает, так и не прошло.  
В медпункте Кенме измерили температуру, давление, послушали легкие. Врач с сомнением покачала головой:  
— Давление низкое. Ты сегодня завтракал?  
Кенма кивнул. Он выспался, завтракал и вообще до пробежки чувствовал себя отлично. И не мог понять, почему вдруг начал задыхаться.  
Почему в последние несколько месяцев ему то и дело становится тяжело дышать.  
— Я тебя на сегодня освобожу от занятий, — врач начала что-то писать на листке. — Но если такое повторится, стоит обследоваться. Хотя, конечно, — она сочувственно посмотрела на Кенму, — последний год, а у вас еще и в команде нагрузки. В переутомлении нет ничего удивительного.  
— Ага, — отозвался Кенма. Не говорить же, что нагрузки по сравнению с прошлым годом для него не увеличились. Просто уехал лучший друг, с которым они всегда были рядом, — и началась странная ерунда.  
Отличное объяснение.  
Ямамото ждал Кенму у выхода из медпункта.  
— Ну что? Что это было?  
— Сказали, переутомление, — Кенма пожал плечами. — И отпустили домой. Так что я сегодня прогуливаю.  
— Ты точно сам доберешься? — Ямамото встревоженно заглянул Кенме в лицо. — Может, тебя проводить?  
— Спасибо, но я сам, — твердо ответил Кенма.  
Ямамото вздохнул, проворчал что-то вроде «Куроо бы рассердился», но возражать не стал.  
Кенма решил не переодевать спортивную форму. Собрал вещи, запихнул в рюкзак и уже собрался уходить, когда в горле снова запершило. Появилось ощущение, что в горле что-то застряло и теперь мешает. Кенма вытащил бутылку с водой, отпил, надеясь, что это странное ощущение пройдет, но только поперхнулся и еле успел наклониться над раковиной, откашливаясь и отплевываясь.  
Когда горло успокоилось, он наконец смог нормально вдохнуть и вытереть слезы.  
И увидел на белом фаянсе раковины ярко-розовые лепестки. В этот раз ему точно не показалось.  
За дверью раздевалки послышались чьи-то шаги, и Кенма быстро включил воду. Наверное, он должен был бы об этом кому-то рассказать, но — кому? И как?  
Кенма представил, как говорит школьному врачу, что кашляет розовыми лепестками, и почувствовал себя идиотом. Лучше он сначала попробует понять сам хоть что-то — кроме того, что эти дурацкие лепестки все-таки были на самом деле.

Дома Кенма открыл поисковик и набрал «кашель цветами». Первые результаты выдали ему описания противоаллергенных средств, сезонные аллергии, цветочные чаи для лечения простуд… Кенма пролистал несколько страниц — все это было не то.  
Наконец в самом низу девятой страницы он увидел кусок текста «…семь раз по семь недель кашлять цветами, и будут они прорастать в твоей груди. На седьмой день седьмой недели…»  
Ссылка вела на какой-то странный ресурс, но это хоть как-то походило на то, что интересовало Кенму, хотя от упоминания «прорастающих в груди» цветов его передернуло.  
В новом окошке открылась запись из блога. Автором записи был пользователь с ником sakura_love, но, судя по знаку копирайта внизу с припиской «храмовая легенда», текст он сочинял не сам — или хотел, чтобы это так выглядело.  
Кенма просмотрел запись по диагонали.  
Прекрасная княжеская дочь, должна была выйти замуж по родительской договоренности, заочно влюбилась в будущего мужа, а его успели убить в какой-то битве еще до их первой встречи.  
«Семь дней она проливала слезы и молила небо дать ей встретить возлюбленного. На седьмой день к княжеской дочери пришла белая лисица и молвила: «Госпожа Инари была тронута твоей печалью. Она позволит тебе воссоединиться с твоим возлюбленным, если ты выполнишь одно условие».  
Кенма дочитал легенду до конца и прошептал: «Что за бред?» Условием, которое передала героине легенды белая лисица, было «вырастить в груди» сакуру — от одного описания Кенму начало мутить. «Ты уснешь под этой сакурой, и на следующее утро душа нового дерева поселится в твоем сердце». А «позволить воссоединиться» в варианте легенды означало, что, когда девушка умрет, в следующей жизни она снова встретится с тем, о ком мечтала. Умереть, судя по всему, предполагалось от этой самой сакуры — так что ждать ей было недолго.  
Семь раз по семь недель.  
Офигенно поэтично.  
— Что за бред, — повторил Кенма и открыл общую страницу блога.  
Кажется, на ней не было никаких других текстовых записей, кроме этой легенды, — зато были картинки, нарисованные, видимо, по мотивам истории. На части из них цветы сакуры красиво сыпались изо рта девушки в кимоно, на части — цветами кашляли хорошенькие бледные школьницы в коротких юбках. Видимо, авторы рисунков — а их рисовали явно разные люди — полагали, что это красиво и романтично.  
Кенма вспомнил влажные мятые лепестки в раковине и поежился. Ничего красивого, а уж тем более романтичного, в этом не было.  
Он прокрутил страницу до самого конца — и наконец увидел еще одну запись, которая на самом деле соседствовала с легендой, но была свернута так, что ее легко было пропустить. И эта запись понравилась Кенме еще меньше.  
«Всем привет! Меня зовут Аюми, и моя история чем-то похожа на историю из легенды. Правда, я влюбилась не в незнакомца, а в школьного друга. Мы продолжали дружить и после окончания учебы, а потом, когда он уехал работать заграницу, я поняла, что для меня он больше чем просто друг».  
Начало выглядело вполне нормальным.  
Кенма прокрутил текст ниже и вздрогнул. Аюми писала, что решила подождать с признаниями до возвращения ее друга в Японию, но он погиб в аварии.  
«Я была в отчаянии и жалела, что не сказала ему о своих чувствах. И дело было даже не в том, что я боялась отказа. Мы были так близки, что это в любом случае не разрушило нашу дружбу. Я просто хотела подождать, пока он вернется, чтобы мы смогли поговорить лично.  
Я не успела. Это была самая большая глупость в моей жизни.  
Мы всегда были рядом, но только когда его не стало, я поняла, каким пустым оказался мой мир без него».  
Кенма закусил губу. Ничего хорошего такое вступление не предвещало. Он не ошибся.  
«Эту легенду я прочла случайно, еще когда мы вместе ездили на экскурсию в один из храмов в окрестностях Токио. Уже тогда она мне показалась очень красивой, ведь в следующей жизни влюбленные смогли встретиться. И я решила вернуться в тот храм и тоже обратиться к госпоже Инари».  
Кенма почувствовал, что сердце у него стучит где-то в горле. Что за ерунда. Что за…  
«…в прошлый раз я читала легенду невнимательно. Сакура, которая подарила княжеской дочери новую встречу с возлюбленным, продолжает расти на территории храма. И если уснуть под ней, то легенда повторится».  
Кенма сглотнул. Что значит — повторится? И если повторится, то что творится с ним, если в легенде фигурируют мертвые возлюбленные? Он почувствовал, что в горле опять першит — и тут замигал желтым скайп.  
Кенма взглянул на время. Ну конечно. Он же долго копался, а Куроо обещал вечером позвонить. Кенма вдохнул поглубже, нажал «принять звонок» и сказал: «Привет».  
— Привет! — широко улыбнулся Куроо. — Как ты там?  
— Нормально. Хорошо. А ты?  
— Отлично. Тут у нас…  
Куроо начал говорить про университет, их команду, и Кенма прикрыл глаза. Так было легче.  
Минут через пятнадцать Куроо вздохнул и замолчал. Кенма открыл один глаз:  
— Что?  
— Я привык, что ты вот так меня слушаешь, но сегодня ты совсем никакой, — ответил Куроо.  
Кенма дернул плечом. Он не то чтобы не хотел сейчас разговаривать. Но он слишком привык, что ему никогда не нужно было врать Куроо. В последнее время в ответ на «как дела» приходилось отзываться дежурным «нормально», хотя хотелось сказать «я без тебя не справляюсь». А теперь еще и эта странная фигня с лепестками и жуткой легендой. Может, как раз Куроо и стоило рассказать? Если не ему, то кому же?  
— Слушай, — Куроо вздохнул, — ложись-ка ты спать прямо сейчас, а? Серьезно.  
— Ага, — тихо отозвался Кенма. — Хорошо.  
— Только правда спать, а не шпилить под одеялом, — Куроо фыркнул. — А то знаю я тебя.  
— Ага, — Кенма сглотнул. — Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
Куроо оборвал звонок. Кенма какое-то время смотрел в монитор.  
Куроо же заботился о нем, как и раньше. Был внимательным — как всегда. Почему в последнее время Кенма все равно чувствовал себя невыносимо одиноким? Горло сжало спазмом, он в очередной раз закашлялся и долго не мог остановиться. А когда наконец отнял руки от лица, на ладонях было несколько влажных розовых лепестков.  
Кенме стало по-настоящему страшно.

Почти до самого утра Кенма не мог заснуть и только часа в четыре забылся тревожным неглубоким сном. А когда проснулся под писк будильника, понял, что в школу сегодня точно не пойдет.  
И если он хочет что-то выяснить насчет этой странной и страшной фигни с лепестками, ему тоже стоит вернуться в храм — тот самый, где он умудрился заснуть под этой жуткой сакурой.  
Он достал телефон, быстро написал Ямамото, что заболел и сегодня снова пропустит школу, и начал собираться. Хорошо, что после вчерашнего это выглядело вполне правдоподобно.  
Поездка до храма заняла полтора часа. День выдался жаркий жаркий, в полупустом вагоне было душно, и Кенма задремал, чуть не проспав нужную станцию. Выйдя на перрон, он достал телефон и открыл карту. В прошлый раз они шли всей командой, и дорогу Кенма, конечно, не запоминал. Он тогда вообще шел, уткнувшись в игру, а Куроо придерживал его за плечо, чтобы Кенма не потерялся.  
Рядом с Куроо все было проще.  
Кенма вздохнул и кликнул на «проложить маршрут». Приложение оптимистично подсказало, что идти всего семь минут. Кенма подумал, что времени уйдет точно больше.  
Телефон мяукнул новым сообщением.  
«Привет! Как у тебя там дела?»  
Куро.  
«Все нормально», — быстро набрал Кенма. Хорошо, что это была просто переписка. Его так ощутимо потряхивало от страха и волнения, что даже Лев заметил бы, что что-то не так.  
Когда Кенма добрался до храма, то увидел, что площадку у ворот подметал тот самый мужчина, который тогда нашел их вместе с Куроо возле сакуры.  
Похоже, мужчина его тоже узнал — по крайней мере, посмотрел он на Кенму строго и неодобрительно. Кенма поежился. Но отступать было некуда.  
— Здравствуйте. Подскажите, пожалуйста, где я могу найти храмовую библиотеку?  
— Библиотеку? — неприветливо уточнил мужчина. Здороваться он не стал.  
— Ну, или, — Кенма смешался, — где я могу почитать легенды про этот храм?  
— А что за легенды тебя интересуют?  
Их диалог походил не на вежливую беседу, а на допрос.  
Наверное, вид у Кенмы сделался совсем потерянный, потому что взгляд мужчины смягчился.  
— Я тебя не прогоняю, — сказал он. — Но в этом храме нет открытой библиотеки. И никаких известных легенд, с ним связанных, тоже нет.  
— А сакура? — вырвалось у Кенмы.  
— Так, — мужчина отставил метлу. — Это же ты здесь был весной? Тебя еще искал друг по всей территории?  
Кенма кивнул. Все-таки их запомнили тогда.  
— Идем со мной. Это тебе к Юрико-сан.  
Юрико-сан оказалась невысокой немолодой женщиной.  
— Я не зря тогда засомневался, — сказал мужчина.  
— Ты что же, — спросила Юрико-сан, — зашел за ограду? К той сакуре?  
Отпираться было бессмысленно. Тем более если он хотел что-то выяснить, рассказывать бы пришлось все равно.  
— Да.  
— И заснул там?  
Кенма кивнул. Он бы почувствовал себя совсем идиотом, если бы не лепестки и не легенда. Ему было слишком страшно, и, кажется, для неловкости места просто не оставалось.  
— Что ты знаешь про эту сакуру? — сочувственно спросила Юрико-сан.  
— Легенду про княжескую дочь и ее погибшего возлюбленного, — тихо ответил Кенма. — И еще запись в блоге какой-то Аюми.  
— Ты тоже потерял кого-то, кого любил? — теперь голос Юрико-сан звучал совсем ласково.  
— Нет, — Кенма поднял голову. — В том-то и дело, что… я не понимаю, почему эти лепестки, если я никого не терял.  
Юрико-сан улыбнулась и вздохнула, кажется, с облегчением.  
— А ты ей говорил, что любишь?  
— Кому? — вот теперь Кенма точно почувствовал себя идиотом. Он должен был признаваться в любви сакуре?  
— Девушке, в которую ты влюблен, — терпеливо пояснила Юрико-сан.  
Наверное, вид у Кенмы сделался совершенно дурацкий, потому что Юрико-сан покачала головой.  
— Ты же знаешь не всю легенду, да? Если с тем, кого ты любишь, все хорошо, то ничего не случится, и кашель пройдет.  
Кенма растерялся.  
— Пройдет — вот просто так?  
— Пройдет — когда этот человек ответит тебе взаимностью. Когда ты это поймешь.  
— А если не ответит? — тупо спросил Кенма.  
— Это не проклятие, — неожиданно сказал мужчина, который так и не представился. — Это дар госпожи Инари тем, кто по какой-то причине не смогли быть вместе. И я никогда не понимал, почему…  
— Тшшш, — сказала Юрико-сан, и Кенме на секунду показалось, что она махнула белым лисьим хвостом. Он моргнул — нет, хвоста все-таки не было. — Люди бывают слишком медленные и глупые, поэтому иногда приходится делать больно, чтобы они смогли понять. Не нам решать, кому и почему госпожа хочет помочь. А ты не бойся, — обратилась она уже к Кенме. — Все будет хорошо.  
Телефон вдруг заиграл знакомой мелодией, и Кенма вздрогнул. Куроо.  
Юрико-сан улыбнулась — и вот улыбка у нее была точно нечеловеческая, только страшно Кенме больше не было.  
Он провел по экрану телефона, принимая звонок.  
— Кенма! — голос в трубке был взволнованный. — Блин, что у тебя случилось?  
Кенма вздохнул и почувствовал, как в горле защекотало.  
— Я позвонил Торе, и он мне рассказал про вчера.  
— Почему? — хотя Кенма мог бы и не спрашивать. Он был почти уверен, что знает ответ.  
— Да, блин, было же очевидно, что с тобой что-то не так.  
Куроо помолчал, а потом тихо добавил:  
— Я же тебя знаю и видел, что ты мне врешь про нормально. Что случилось? Я, — Кенма услышал, как Куроо сглотнул, — что-то не так сделал, что ты перестал мне рассказывать, что происходит?  
Что там Юрико-сан объясняла про глупых и медленных людей? Кенма еще никогда не чувствовал себя так глупо — и так радостно.  
— Мне тебя очень не хватает, Куро. Я очень скучаю.  
Это оказалось так просто сказать.  
— Кенма… — теперь голос Куроо звучал растерянно — и растроганно. — Я тоже. Ты не представляешь даже, насколько.  
— Куро. Я тебя люблю.  
Подул ветер, и, хотя сезон цветения сакуры давно закончился, Кенму накрыло дождем из ярко-розовых лепестков.  
Дышать было легко-легко.


End file.
